prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Doug Williams
Douglas Clayton Durdle (Reading, 1 de setembro de 1972) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional inglês. Mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Doug Williams. Carreira *Circuito independente (1993-2002) *Ring of Honor (2002-2007) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008-2013) :*House shows (2008) :*Team International (2008) :*The British Invasion / The World Elite (2009–2010) :*X Division Champion e Fortune (2010-2011) :*Sozinho, treinador da OVW e liberação. (2012-2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Bombs Away'' (TNA) / Bomb Scare (Circuito independente) (Diving knee drop) :*''Chaos Theory'' (bridging German suplex) :*Guillotine choke – 2010–presente :*''Revolution DDT'' (Tornado DDT) *'Signature moves' :*''Anarchy Knee'' (Running high knee) :*''British Figure Four Leglock'' (Reverse figure four leglock) :*European uppercut, sometimes from the top rope :*Inverted Gory special :*Bridging / Release double underhook suplex, sometimes from the top rope :*Northern Lights suplex :*Push up facebusters :*Snap suplex transitioned into a gutwrench suplex and finished with an exploder suplex *'Com Brutus Magnus' :**'Finishing moves' :*Bearhug (Magnus) / Diving European uppercut (Williams) combinação :**'Signature moves' :*Double straight jacket neckbreaker :*Running arched big boot (Magnus) / German suplex (Williams) combinação *'Apelidos' :*'"The Anarchist"' :*"The Human Torture Device" :*'"The Finest Thing in Life"' *'Managers' :*Rob Terry :*Ric Flair *'Música de entrada' :*"Song 2" por Blur :*"Made in Britain" por Rusty Music :*'"The British Invasion"' por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Douglas Williams durante seu reinado como [[Impact X Division Championship|TNA X Division Champion.]] *'3 Count Wrestling' :*3CW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'All Star Wrestling' :*ASW British Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*ASW Middle Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*ASW People's Championship (1 vez) *'Athletik Club Wrestling' :*ACW World Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'European Wrestling Associaition' :*EWA Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) *'European Wrestling Promotion' :*EWP Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*EWP Submission Shoot Championship (1 vez) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA British Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'German Wrestling Promotion' :*GWP WrestlingCorner Championship (1 vez) *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' :*ICWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA UK Hammerlock' :*King of the Ring (1998) :*Survivor Series Tournament (1996, 1997) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Premier Wrestling Federation''' :*PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*PWF Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Worthing Trophy (2002–2004, 2006) :*Wrestler of the Year (2002–2004, 2006, 2007) *'Progress Wrestling' :*Progress Atlas Championship (1 vez) *'Power of Wrestling' :*POW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Michael Kovac *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 45 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2010. *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Scorpio *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Brutus Magnus :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Brutus Magnus :*TNA X Division Championship (2 vezes) :*TNA Television Championship (1 vez) *'The Wrestling Alliance' :*Universal British Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TWA British Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*TWA European Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TWA British Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Robbie Brookside *'Triple X Wrestling' :*TXW Crush Championship (1 vez) *'Ultimate Wrestling Alliance' :*UWA Championship (1 vez) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Martin Stone D